Azera
Name: Azera ' ' Age: looks 28 Appearance: ''' He have silver hair, with a scar across his cheek and his right eye. His emerald gray eyes and his well build body does hide even more secrets. '''Personality: Unlike the rest of the mercs of Shadow wind, His more on the aggressive side, and will do anything that will with succeed his mission. Weapons: A bow, made out of ancient un-breaking spirit wood along with the arrows with Astral tips, and a single Sword made of rare metal that glows with a bit of a green taint (The glow is really just a glow it called Star metal). He does have a bit of magic of his own, such as a small fireball and lighting, but his main weapon is his Slightly Above human energy supply and his skills in weaponry, so this does make him a lethal adversary. ''' '''Opinion of dragons: Roll eyes to them / Does not really care Likes: NA Dislikes: Un-worth Adversaries. Shadow Wind Story The Story of Azera is a twisted one, and Unknow how he end up in shadow wind. He does suffer from memory lost after waking up on the shores of Rudvich southern section. He had no weapons or any type of armor from waking up on the shore, only the clothing on his back and a small bit of gold in a small pouch he had. He was found by a female named Kina, who went and brought him back to health. She later ask where he from, but he simple said he did not know, nor his own name. Kina's two kids came out from around the cornor and greeted the man, both little boys, as they introduce themselves as Tidos and Gardale. After about a year of time spent with this family, Azera was given his name by Kina, during the time they were in the garden. He was picking peppers and tomatos for their dinner that night, when a scream was heard, as it was followed by laughter by a group of men raiding the Kina house. Azera ran to the house in attepmt to save the boys, and during that time another small group of men Snatch Kina and took her away from her home and her sons. Azera fought as hard as he could, and end up getting his cheek sliced by one of teh bandits sword and than another sword barely sliced across this eye, which in that time something click in Azera body, as his body naturaly reactions kick in. He grab both of the swords that both of the bandits were trying to kill him with, and ran it though each of the bandit's chest. He took the swords fromt the now dead men, as other on the outside started to light the place a blaze. Azera search the house as the fire speard repidly, and found the brothers. Gardale was dead when he found them, but Tidos was alive, but barely. Azera took himself, Tidos and Gandale from the house and outside, and was soon found by some bandits that have been hanging around to make sure Azera died in the fire, but when he walked out of the building, they went to attack him, but soon found them selves on his swords. Azera soon discover he was a expert swordman, and killed the last of the remianing bandits. After he did that he baried Gandale in the garden, and soon he and Tidos left and wonder to shadow wind. During that time in Shadow Wind, Azera have been providing for Tidos and himself though odd jobs, until he learn that being a merc was much more money to provide for both of them. During the years of their struggle to survive in shadow wind, Azera have taught Tidos how to use a sword, and have self taught himself to usea bow. Category:Humans